


Salutary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [637]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team is working through lunch due to an active case and Ducky feels obliged to do something about it.





	Salutary

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/28/2001 for the word [salutary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/28/salutary).
> 
> salutary  
> Producing or contributing to a beneficial effect;beneficial; advantageous.  
> Wholesome; healthful;promoting health.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #309 Middle.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Salutary

Ducky tutted. All of the MCRT members were once again in the middle of a case and working through lunch including Gibbs. They really needed to stop doing that. 

Shaking his head at their behavior, he sent Jimmy out to procure a salutary meal for everyone. It just wouldn’t do for the team to neglect their health in this manner. As most of the team’s doctor, it was his job to make sure that everyone remained healthy and appropriately took care of their bodies.

He wasn’t above forcing them to eat green things if that was what it took to make sure they lived a long and happy life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
